villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Face
White Face (Sometimes typed as Whiteface, WhiteFace, or simply whiteface) is the main antagonist of the game imscared: a Pixelated Nightmare (which can be found and downloaded for free on GameJolt, as well as having a Steam release). Its gender is unknown, and the entity is simply referred to as "it" in the game's notorious, fourth-wall-breaking text files. Description White Face is a "paranoia fuel" character, meaning that it keeps the player constantly on tenterhooks when waiting for it to appear. Its appearance is heralded by a distinctive, hollow-sounding static noise that follows it everywhere it goes, as well as its laugh, which often startles those playing the game. It is also a part of a game that is notorious for creating .txt files on the player's computer (in a separate folder, politely enough), and these files give the player clues to the thing's name, as well as its behavior and the nature of the entity itself, hinting that it might be a creature comprised of data in your computer that watches you, also suggesting that there are other creatures like this (a somewhat terrifying notion, considering the overall unfriendliness of White Face). True to its name, White Face is an entity that appears as, well, a white face, lacking a body (staying perhaps a bit too true to its name, as it is just the face and nothing else, with the exception of a neck and occasionally a floating hand). White Face appears to be a lonely creature, to a psychopathic extent; the true ending of imscared has White Face urging the player character to commit suicide by hanging themselves, possibly so that it can look at their face forever, or, in the case that whiteface is a ghost, so that the player character can join it in its room, which is simply an empty, black space, which White Face says is "cold" and "lonely", but it urges you to hang yourself so that it can "look at you". One of the game's endings requires that the player goes into the text files the game has created and delete the file that functions as White Face's heart, effectively "killing" the creature. White Face also breaks the fourth wall in that it crashes the game every time it kills you (which happens whenever it touches you). At some points in time, the wording of the dialogue in-game renders it unclear whether White Face is addressing the player character or the player directly, further smashing the fourth wall to bits. Powers and Weaponry The White Face has a gun, though it it rarely seen using it. The entity's abilities shown so far include: *'Virtual Omnipotence': The White Face is seemingly omnipotent within the game world, which it can freely control, bend and reshape. It's able to completely shatter its logic as seen when it created a hallway with infinitely looping doors, it can reset its time and change the concepts by altering the files. *'File/Data/Information Alteration:' The White Face can alter the files of the game to change the attributes and properties of the game, the game world and everything within it. One noteworthy event is where it stripped the Player of their ability to run. *'Duplication:' The White Face has created copies of itself on occasion. *'Umbrakinesis and Photokinesis:' White Face can generate light and darkness at will. *'Teleportation:' White Face can teleport itself, others and objects to any location it pleases. *'Invisibility:' White Face can render itself unseen at will. *'Shape/Size-Shifting:' The White Face can change its own shape and size. This is seen whe he takes on the form of "HER" and also a different face, or grows larger. *'Immortality:' The entity is seemingly immortal, as it can withstand all damage including even erasure from the game's files and the destruction of the game world. *'Summoning/Creation:' White Face can create and summon objects and enemies. Various enemies in the game are likely made or summoned by White Face. *'Telekinesis:' White Face can manipulate objects with seemingly his mind alone. *'Non-Corporeality:' The White Face exists only as data and can't be touched even by data beings. The file that seems to contain him is empty and the White Face seems to exist as a "void" of sorts. Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Self-Aware Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Kidnapper Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Grey Zone Category:Omnipotents